


In Narrow Side Streets

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In narrow side streets, Byron thrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Narrow Side Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Month Of June over at Dreamwidth. Title from Acres Wild by Jethro Tull.

In narrow side streets, Byron thrived. Hustles and cons went best if they never saw the light of day, he said. Cards, even if exposed for a moment, were cloaked by the rich, dark web of night. Small fumbles, just noticeable for a few seconds, were hidden.

In narrow side streets, June barely survived. She didn't like the dank misery of the alleys. She was made to soak in the sun and reflect its splendour. She was a diamond. She couldn't shine where there was no light.

She made it, of course. She was strong, beautiful, and knew how to turn her beauty into a strength that brought men to their knees.

It took Byron nearly three years to see how much the side streets were taking out of June. Not because of any oversight on his part - just through observing Byron, June learned more about hiding her feelings than she let on. And when he saw, he built her a mansion, upped his street hustles to poker tables and forged banknotes, and made sure she'd never have to suffer again.

Byron's heart never left the narrow side streets, though.

Sure, he wore Devores and learned about the finest liquors, but his heart was in hustling twenty bucks out of a passerby with his Find The Lady card swap.

They made a delicate balance, June and Byron, flitting from one to the other, never leaving traces behind that could connect June and Byron of the alleys to Mr. and Mrs. Ellington of Riverside Drive. Staying in one place long enough to satisfy one but not long enough to wear down the other.

Byron knew that if he asked June to stay in the narrow side streets with him, she would. She'd let herself die in the darkness because she loved him so.

He never did.


End file.
